The New Year
by Miss Salazar
Summary: Hermione Granger goes off to India for the summer.  Upon returning to Hogwarts, she is somewhat more than when she left in her 6th year.  On New Years Eve, everything changes.
1. The Song that Never Ends

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, I own my ideas.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_The Song that Never Ends_

Hermione Granger, a girl of seventeen short years, best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, most likely the brightest witch of their year, felt utterly useless. Crumpling a blotchy piece of parchment, she discarded it into the waste bin next to her mahogany desk and sighed. Bringing her ink stained fingers to her lips, she pursed them and wrinkled her brows in frustration. What do you really say to the people who were supposed to be closest to you, that you no longer felt connected to? Instead of resuming her restless attempts at what would be half hearted letters, she folded her arms and rested her head on top of them.

A knock came from her door, a voice she recognized as her mother following it, "Dear, breakfast is almost ready, are you awake yet?"

"Of course, mum, I'll be down momentarily," she replied dejectedly.

Deciding that she would simply wait for the boys to contact her instead of making any real effort. After all, they were entering their last year at Hogwarts after this summer and it was high time the trio had taken some time apart to find who they truly were. It was hard to look at herself as just Hermione Granger, and not one third of The Golden Trio. She wanted to spend her summer in the sun, not worrying about whether or not Voldemort was searching for her and her family, which is why she was so excited for her trip to India. After breakfast, she would be boarding the 10 AM flight and saying goodbye to England for the duration of the summer.

Hermione had vague plans for the summer, mostly including a lot of basking under the hot, Indian sun at the poolside of the Hadourak Hotel, away from prying eyes. Normally she was very shy about being exposed, the boys at Hogwarts had come to think of her as sexless and she had often found she liked it that way. There was no time for romance as far as she was concerned, but in a different country, she could pursue whatever desires she so chose.

Which didn't really mean she was going to pursue any Indian boy she came across, but simply meant she would try to loosen up a bit. Enjoying another culture away from her peers was going to, as she thought, open her eyes to the person she was meant to be. On the plus side, she would be able to prance around in her swimwear without hiding in fear of being seen by one of her mates, or someone from school. Hermione had never actively participated in any event that would draw attention to her sexuality, it just wasn't the person she was. She wanted respect for her mind and her personality, not lecherous leering at her feminin attributes.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of travel events. Climbing into the car, dragging her luggage into the airport, and boarding the airplane melded together in her mind as she drifted slowly into slumber on the long ride to India.

Upon awakening she looked out of her window, daylight shining dimly through. Hermione deduced that it must be early morning, judging by the sleeping passengers who were all stirring as the intercom announced that the plane was about to make its descent into the receiving airport. Relieved that she had made it safely, she sunk back into her seat and waited for the plane to land.

After she had gotten her luggage, she retired to the waiting room, in which she hapazardly guessed her ride was waiting for her. The pale brunette stood out like a sore thumb in the milling mob of dark skinned Indians and self consciously searched around, finally seeing a tall man holding a sign that had the writing, "Miss Granger," upon it.

Excitedly she pulled her luggage over to the man who, as she neared, realized was dressed in uniform. Decked in a pure black pantsuit, with only his leather blue belt to break the stark blandness of his attire. His expression was rather bored and he looked extremely disinterested in being at the airport. Sighing, she introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Miss Hermione Granger."

"Ah, Miss Granger, please let me take your luggage," he said plainly, flashing her a small smile.

Hermione followed him out of the airport and into a large parking lot, where she was met by a small black car that shined with telltale signs of its roaring costliness. Her parents, after all, were both dentists. In no way was she a pauper, and quite the contrary, she was mildly rich. Not in comparison to the Malfoys or Harry Potter. There was no mansion or bank vault filled with galleons upon galleons, but she held her own.

Already there was sweat sliding down the back of her neck as the sun beat down on her in the short walk it was from the airport to the car. She slid onto the cool leather seats in relief, the sun would be more pleasant once she reached that poolside she had stared so longingly at from the screen of her computer.

The ride passed in near silence, she had no real desire to make small talk with her escort, who quite obviously felt the same as herself. A bit disgruntled at the inferred unfriendliness, she rolled up the window between them and huffed in silence, a bit indignant about the whole situation. She bounced a bit on the plush seats, giggling quietly in amusement at herself. Finally, she was free. No parents to put up the "I'm your sweet daughter," act for, no Harry or Ron being overprotective prats, no one who knew her at all.

At this rate she'd be out of control, she mused. Hermione then decided that she needed to set limits for herself, that would come later though. Her eyes widened at the sight of the hotel as the car pulled up to the front. It was absolutely stunning, and a bit intimidating in its splendor. Her parents really outdid themselves sending her on this vacation. The building stood at least seven stories high but did not look industrial at all, but rather gave off the air of peace.

The jeans she brought, Hermione discovered quickly, were quite unnecessary and a bit chafing actually. Stepping into the lobby, she was instantly hit with refreshing coolness and putting on a bright smile, she greeted the woman who was waiting at the receiving desk and retrieved her key. Her escort followed her into the elevator and they rode in their now familiar silence to the sixth floor. It was a short walk to her room, as it was only a little ways down the hall. She inserted her key into the hole and turned it, opening room 606, where she would spend her entire summer.

The room was large, to say the least. The doors to her balcony were open and a light breeze had picked up, making the guazy permeable curtains billow out, creating quite the dramatic effect. Her eyes took in the neat appearance, the shell blue walls and simple decoration. She nodded to her escort, dismissing him, and unpacked her clothing. The provided dresser was wide and polished to an impeccable shine. All of the furniture was made of a wood that seemed almost white but upon closer inspection was found to be a extremely light tan.

After making her room a little more roomy she opened one of the top drawers, pulling out a dark green bikini. It had no designs and was rather boring but Hermione didn't want to draw attention to herself just yet. She was still shamefully pale and avoided the floor length mirror that adorned the wall above her dresser. Wrapping a fluffy white towel under her arms and around her chest she walked out of the room, closing the heavy door behind her.

Stepping out from the back doors of the hotel and into the pool area, she gasped quietly. It was more breathtaking than the pictures had shown her. The idea of a pool was a little redundant since outside of the u-shaped hotel there was a shoreline that stretched on for miles after miles. The water sparkled and the sand was described on the website as incredibly fine and soft. She, however, was more of a pool person. Setting herself directly next to the pool she laid her towel out and rubbed tanning lotion onto her lean frame.

Hermione Granger was no boyish figured girl, but in fact had a body that matched her mind. Strong, and beautiful. While she was a bit on the skinny side, she still had just enough curve to make her self conscious about being half naked in public. Though she did not know these people, so it didn't matter to her. The pool side was littered with people. Indians and travelers alike, the hotel was rather free to the public and she found it endearing.

She finished rubbing the oil into her skin, giving her a sort of shiny sheen and stretched out on her beach towel, sprawling shamelessly out to catch every ray of sun she possibly could. Hermione was excited for this summer. Excited for her real freedom, and a chance to discover herself. Hopefully, when she got back to Hogwarts, Harry and Ron wouldn't know what hit them. She chuckled in amusement at the slot and let the sun lull her into a quick nap.

* * *

So.. that's the first chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated. : 


	2. Who We Are

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, just this story line.

Thanks to my reviewers. The input is much appreciated. Special mention to** Soflty, yours-in-apathy, Nymphie07, and WinnieThaPoo92.** And in response to **WinnieThaPoo92**, she's not changing completely, just trying to find herself and trying to worry less. People change. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_Who we are_

A week into her vacation and all Hermione had done was tan and lounge around her room. She hadn't experienced much of the culture as of yet, not even venturing into the market place. She would get to it, of course, but for now she was content to relax. The stress of being at Hogwarts had taken more of a toll on her than she had ever imagined. The past few nights she had found herself staring at her door, imagining Death Eaters bursting in to take her away. At the thought, she shivered, although she was again sitting by the poolside at a glass table under a monstrously large umbrella, which was sort of gaudy in its neon green glory.

Hermione had received a joint correspondence from Harry, Ron, and Remus Lupin. Mostly updates on the order and a recommendation from Lupin to scope out the local wizarding market place. She was at first surprised to hear that India had their own version of Diagon Alley, but then chided herself in acting so ignorant. Of course there would be a wizarding community, they weren't all confined to England after all.

Setting her martini glass that had been emptied of its blue slushy contents, she stood up and returned to her room, slinging a brown shoulder pack over her shoulder and donning a rather silly sun hat.

Exiting the hotel, she tipped her hat to the stewardess who had grown rather fond of Hermione and made it almost her personal goal to mother her. The village wasn't far from the hotel, so she opted to walk and enjoy the scenery. Slowly she came to see a farm in the distance, and as she neared she smiled at the chickens that were wandering around aimlessly. Making low croning noises at her.

Taking a left at the first dirt street, she went over Lupins directions in her head and continued down, the path becoming sparse of people as she went further. Soon she came upon a fence that she opened, and she then took another left, approaching a faded blue building. Tapping the painted bricks with her wand she whispered, "Galleons."

Slowly, the bricks parted, folding in on themselves to open for her and as they did, wizards and witches donned in robes came into view. Hermione felt slightly out of place, wearing a long, flowing pale yellow skirt and a sweat stained white tank top. This, she realized, was no Diagon Alley.

Wizarding shops were crammed together, leading to a center where a large fountain stood. She approached it and sat at the lip of it, looking down into the water. Hermione touched it, making her reflection ripple, and sighed. The cobblestone split in four ways, this fountain being the center of this wizarding marketplace. There were signs at each corner standing on wooden posts that listed what stores were in each direction.

It was a rather quaint place, definitely larger than Diagon Alley with a broader selection of shops. She immediately tore down the path that lead to the book store which had a sign naming it, "The Bookmark," which she regarded as cheesey. She entered the musty shop and nearly had a heart attack at the size and spectrum of it. Books covered the shop from wall to wall, and these walls were rather long.. and tall. Her eyes scanned the sections quickly. Hermione already knew what she wanted before she even walked in. Lupin had informed her that the selection of Dark Arts books was diverse and plentiful.

She had told them all what her plans were. This vacation wasn't just about being lazy. She was here to find herself, to make herself stronger not only in her self image, but in her power and knowledge as well. After purchasing a grip of books, ranging from _Dark Arts: A beginners guide_ to _The Advanced Dark Witch_, she exited the shop swiftly, excited to get back to her room and begin studying. She walked down the cobblestone cheerily, a smile on her face and her sandals slapping against her feet. Hermione felt lighthearted and confident.

"Mudblood," a familiar, feminin voice called out.

Hermione froze in her tracks, fearing to turn around. Fearing it would be Bellatrix Lestrange, or Narcissa Malfoy, or maybe someone even worse that she couldn't think of at the moment.

"Oi Mudblood, I'm talking to you," the voice informed her, sounding nearer.

Turning around her eyes were met with the sight of Pansy Parkinson, who was advancing on her quickly with her wand drawn.

Hermione quickly drew her wand and dropped her bags of books, eyeing Parkinson suspiciously, "What do you want, Parkinson?"

The raven haired girl smirked, "Oh, nothing really, I was surprised Dumbledore let you out of your cage. Rather far from your protectors aren't you?"

"I can handle my own, thank you," Hermione replied stiffly.

"We'll see," Pansy replied smugly, a knowing air about her.

"I don't have time for your useless banter, I have things I must attend to."

"Prepare all you want, Mudblood, the Dark Lord will find you. And oh, he is looking for you. You're lucky we are in a public place, or I would take care of you myself," she spat darkly and turned her heel, walking away.

Hermione rushed away, condemning herself in her mind for not handling the situation better. She could have hexed her, could have alerted Dumbledore somehow, could have at least punched that smug look off her pinched, pug face.

Angry at herself, she picked up her books and made haste out of the Market, making it back to the hotel with a godlike speed. Collapsing onto her bed, she did a blasphemous thing and threw the bags of books on the floor. Hermione rubbed her temples, feeling a headache plowing over her. As their 6th year came to a close, she had started having stress related issues. Panic attacks, migraines, and extreme paranoia. She was administered medication for it but the Slytherins always made her blood boil and a headache over power her will.

This is why she needed to be stronger. She couldn't be a pushover, she just couldn't. She could not afford it in the war to come. She needed to be fit, be quick, and be ruthless. She angrily turned over and punched her pillow, making a small, frustrated sound.

"Training starts tomorrow," she told herself.

She would train hard, she would push herself hard. She wouldn't be weak anymore. Hermione Granger was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I might produce more chapters tonight, one of my friends died today in a Drunk Driving accident. Think happy thoughts for him. RIP NF. 


	3. Whatever It Takes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, but I do own their actions.

Thanks to **Soflty**,**Thedoctorshope900**, & **Darkness-Lightness** for their condolences. I appreciate it. Also thanks to **ZabiniPrincess, pussycat06, wasu** and **Hotkat144** for their reviews. Thanks for reading, and feeding my ego. :P

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_Whatever It Takes_

_Hermione.._

Harry's quiet voice rung through Hermiones mind as she pushed her dirty, sweat soaked body off the ground, quickly lowering herself again. She had recently intensified her training after receiving a disturbing and heart breaking letter from Harry just yesterday.

_I don't know how to say this, and Merlin, I wish I didn't have to. I wish this never happened.._

Hermiones eyes clenched shut as she fought back her tears and continued her push ups, even as her muscles burned and protested. She refused to stop. She would strengthen herself at every waking moment. Hermione would only stop these push ups after her arms totally gave out and she couldn't lift herself anymore.

_We were attacked today; I sent you a letter as soon as it was safe, but 'mione. We lost people. We lost the entire Weasley family. The Order got there too late. Rons dead, Ginnys dead. All of them._

She collapsed onto the dirt in the middle of a large field, far away from the Hadourak, but still in India. Her arms felt like jelly and she couldn't lift her body off the ground and instead turned over onto her back and started an endless number of sit ups, raising her legs in the air and bending them at the knee.

Soon, nausea overcame her and she turned back over getting onto her hands and knees, vomiting violently into the dirt. Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and spat in the dirt, opting to quit her sit ups for now.

_If Snapes correspondence can be trusted, they're coming for you next. Thanks to that run in you had with Parkinson you told us about, it sounds like they'll know where to find you._

She stood, scanning the seemingly infinite field for any sign of Death Eaters but only saw dirt, and a few patches of grass here and there. Bushes and trees were sparse in this area. Deigning the area safe for now, she bolted off in a Diagonal direction, starting her run that she knew would last for hours. After the first mile she started to zig zag, leaning down to touch the earth every time she made a sharp turn.

_Come home, come back to us. We need you, and we can't afford to lose you._

_With love,  
Harry_

The lean, tanned brunette quickly turned around, starting to run backwards and drew her wand. As she passed bushes and trees she would cast the_Confringo_ curse, causing the inanimate objects to explode when her spell hit them. She ran and ran for hours, time just blending into itself as she relished the feel of the wind kissing her skin in this hot, desert like heat.

No, she wouldn't be returning to The Order just yet. She had only been training for a month and a half, and only intensified her training tenfold yesterday after receiving the letter. Just another week and she would head back. In the nick of time to receive her Hogwarts letter. Fear? It wasn't an option for her anymore. She had trained pretty hard this summer and judged herself relatively quick and most definitely a lot more educated in spells. Hermione Granger would be a hefty opponent in a duel.

Lost in thought, she ran towards town, thinking to head back to the wizarding marketplace for a few supplies. She was almost through the books on Dark Arts she had purchased and decided she would grab a few more, and possibly some books on healing. Going back was kind of risky, she knew, but Hermione wasn't fearful.

It took no time at all and before she knew it, she was back at the fountain, turning down the cobblestone path to the bookstore and stepped in cautiously. She pulled the bill of her baseball hat lower over her eyes and slipped her large sunglasses on before heading back to the Dark Arts section.

_Torture: It's an art form_, was the only Dark Arts book that really caught her eye and she progressed to the back of the store where there was a small section of healing books. She grabbed a few randomly, feeling the back of her neck prickle in warning. The small corner in which she was looking was set far off from the counter and she was out of view from the cashier. Wondering why she all of the sudden had a bad feeling, she quickly made her way to the counter and purchased her books, her unease increasing even as she stepped out of the store.

Hermione wiped the sweat off her forehead and onto her green shorts, fanning herself as she walked down the cobblestone path and out of the Wizarding market place. The heat was getting almost unbearable.

She stepped out of the brick wall and was shoved back against it after it closed, her mouth hitting the bricks and after picking herself up, she spat out blood. Turning around, she fixed her eyes on the tall man with long, pale hair. Lucius Malfoy. Her stomach turned and she clenched her fists, drawing her wand and raising it fast.

Flicking her wand at him, she didn't even give him a chance to say anything. His sneer was enough and she lashed out at him, yelling "_Defodio_!"

Large gashes appeared on his body and he stumbled forward, his robes flying outwards to reveal his black underclothes.

"I have half a mind to murder you right here, Lucius, and don't think I'm not capable or willing," she said venomously.

Malfoy chuckled darkly and stood straight again, rearranging his robe to their original neat appearance.

"Now, Now Mudblood, we're just going to make this quick now," he replied, and looked over her shoulder.

"Stupefy!" another male voice called out.

The spell just barely missed Hermione, who immediately ducked and rolled sideways, tearing her white tee after the first syllable was spoken. She regained her balanced and quickly shot off a spell at the blur that was behind her.

Her eyes hadn't adjusted yet but she knew the spell hit, because the other man had doubled over, flat on the ground. The Deprimo curse had finally worked, for once. She was having difficulty with it. After she blinked the dirt from her eyes she realized it was the junior Malfoy. Draco. Not forgetting about Lucius, who was mounting an attack on her, she kicked his knee cap in, causing it to bend in the other direction.

Malfoy senior cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Before picking up her bag and apparating away, she swiftly kicked Draco in the face, then bent down and whispered into his ear.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Death Eater filth."

With that, she apparated into her hotel room and set the books down on the oak desk. Sighing at her ruined tee, she threw the bloodstained and torn garment in the waste bin and sat down, pulling out a piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_You were right. They know where I am, I had a successful run in with the Malfoy's. By successful, I mean I broke Senior Malfoys knee cap and kicked Draco Malfoy in the face. They'll think twice before talking down about physical fighting now, I'm sure._

_I will be on the first plane home tomorrow, I'm not sure apparating is a safe choice right now. Especially now that they know I can do it and will be monitoring the area for magical activity. I think I'm safe for the night, though, they don't know where I'm staying._

_Be well, Harry, I'll see you soon._

_All my love,  
Hermione_

Finishing her letter, she rolled the parchment and tied it around her owls leg, which she had purchased before leaving for India. She was a beautiful ebony color and was currently nameless. Nothing she thought up felt right.

By the time her owl flew out the window and was out of sight, it was already dark. Hermione closed her window and stepped into the bathroom, reaching into the large stand up shower to turn the water on. She undressed slowly, her bones and joints aching from her physical activities. The pain was easy to ignore when she kept herself busy, but when she slowed down the pain slammed her.

She never relented on her training and for that, her body had little to no time to rest. Wincing as she finally stripped down, she stepped into the hot water and sighed as it hit her, washing the dirt and sweat off of her. Hermione closed the sliding glass door and leaned against the wall, letting tears finally slide down her face.

_Oh Ronald, I'll miss you._

* * *

Trying to produce these once a day, so I'll have another chapter out tomorrow. :) 


	4. England's Knights

**Disclaimer**: Characters? Not Mine. Story? Mine.

**Special thanks to**: _LaDeDaDa, Pussycat06, Darkness-Lightness, wasu, soflty, DAISY_, & _Hotkat144_. Glad you guys are still reading and enjoying the story. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_England's Knights_

For some reason, the plane ride home was more trying and tiring than any physical activities she had pursued over her summer. When Hermione stepped off of the plane and into the receiving room, she felt more drained than she ever had before and almost dreaded seeing Harry. She knew that when she saw him without Ron, it would make his death even more real to her.

Unfortunately when she walked over to baggage claim, Harry was there waiting for her. She watched him from a distance at first, not really wanting to go over at all. He looked tired, almost dead. The future savior of the wizarding world looked like he wanted to do nothing more than lye down and cuddle a bottle of arsenic.

Harry hadn't changed too much in her absence. He had gained maybe a few inches in height and was more muscled, but leaner at the same time. He must have been training just as hard as she had. His choice of clothing told her that he had came to the airport from the Dursleys. His black shirt hung off of his frame and gave him a starved appearance.

She thought herself an idiot for a moment, as he turned her way and strode over. Hermione should have figured by now that Harry would know if someone was watching him from a mile away. Being The Boy Who Lived, he was trained to be aware of just about everything. Harry had told her that he was being trained closely by Moody and Dumbledore. Knowing that these two men were pushers, she felt almost envious of Harry's obvious advancement over her skill.

Hermione set down her luggage as he stood In front of her, and then threw herself into his open arms, grabbing fist fulls of his shirt and resting her head on his chest. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Tell me it was a lie," she pleaded quietly.

He still said nothing, and tightened his arms around her. She felt him shaking against her and knew he was crying.

"Merlin," Hermione whimpered.

They stood in the middle of luggage claim clinging to eachother and crying, not really caring that people may or may not be watching them. Though, it was an airport. There were always tearful goodbyes or joy filled greetings, so angst was nothing new to anyone passing them.

"Who was it, who killed them?" she asked into his chest, wiping her nose on his shirt.

"Oh, gross 'mione," he said, a bit nauseated, and pulled back a little, "From what we saw it was Malfoy, Pettigrew, and Lestrange. We caught Pettigrew, though."

"Which Malfoy? Both?" she inquired.

"About that," Harry trailed off uncomfortably, "Well, no, just Lucius. Draco," he spat the name, "is actually a part of the order."

Hermione pulled out of his arms and glared at him, "Malfoy? The boy who tortured us through our Hogwarts education and was almost gleeful at the prospect of a dark mark?"

"Don't ask me about it, its Lupin who brought him in. Even Dumbledores skeptical and he's usually trusting of people who don't really deserve it," he snorted.

She sniggered, "Bet he's whining about his face."

"No, actually. I asked him about it and he kind of glared at me and stalked off."

"Either way, Harry, I don't trust it. Keep your eyes open, I know I'll be watching." She warned.

"Well I've already owled your parents, and not to order you around or anything," he paused, "but you're staying with me at Headquarters. Dumbledore wants us to experience the same training. Malfoy, unfortunately, is a part of this. So you can voice your skepticism to the both of them."

Picking up her baggage in disgust, she turned around angrily and shot her hand out angrily, grabbing Harry. Without warning him, she apparated them to the front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. They walked into the dark home.

It was still a rather downtrodden residence, moldy and dusty. Without Molly it was likely that all cleaning had come to a halt and would be forgotten. A light was on down the hall and the door was slightly ajar, they could hear murmuring from behind it. Without knocking, Hermione pushed the door open, interrupting what was obviously a meeting and sat down in an empty chair next to Professor McGonagall. She dropped her baggage, letting it slam on the creaky wooden floor loudly and folded her arms on the paint chipped table, waiting for the meeting to resume.

Headmaster Dumbledore was standing up, his mouth clamped tightly shut in annoyance, "Welcome back Miss Granger, so glad you could join us to wrap up this meeting."

She nodded, signaling that she acknowledged his words and waited.

"Moving on to our last issue, young Draco, please come stand with me."

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, close to the table without actually seeming to be a part of the group. He casually pushed off from the wall, his arms unfolding from his chest and walked over to the head of the table and stood next to the Headmaster. He was tall, she'd give him that. Moderately good looking she would also have to admit.

Would she ever look at him as a person and not filth? Probably not. A half eaten chocolate frog on the ground looks good, but its still garbage. Her eyes slitted and she seethed, still not even close to accepting the fact that Malfoy was a part of The Order.

Dumbledore set his hand on Malfoys shoulder and began to speak, "It seems that we are having some resistance in accepting Mister Malfoy into our little family," his eyes scoured the room, daring anyone to speak against him.

A few sets of eyes averted his gaze and the Headmaster continued, "Now, this is not acceptable in the least. Draco has provided us with more information than Severus ever has in the few months he has been with us. I do not want to witness anymore poor treatment of him."

Malfoy had the gall to smirk and after his eyes rested on Hermione, he sneered. _Bleeding Bitch. _He thought to himself. Filth, that's a laugh. His blood was cleaner than hers could ever aspire to be, even if she drained it and filled it with someone else's.

Dumbledore had a valid point. No one but Lupin and Dumbledore had really accepted his presence. He could tell McGonagall, the old bat, was trying. Failing was more like it. Draco didn't give a fig for anyones opinion, though. He had his reasons, and they'd just have to accept that or stay out of his way.

"Alas, this meeting is adjourned. All of you have your assignments, get to them," Dumbledore cut off.

The man had recently become more direct and harder. Draco figured that the Headmaster had always been like that, and used the image of good hearted Headmaster to manipulate others into his service.

"Hermione, Harry, a word with you outside please," and with that, Dumbledore swept out of the room. The Mudblood and Potty following close behind.

Draco paced around the room for a bit, dreading returning to his home and sat down at the empty table, kicking up his feet and laying back. Just a few more minutes here and then he would return to the Malfoy Manor, and his second life.

* * *

Cheers, theres chapter four, as promised. My 18th birthday is tomorrow! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.

Sorry its taken taken me so long to update.. a really long time, in fact. Thanks for being patient. :)

Chapter Five

Harry shot Hermione a dark look after they stepped outside of the door, knowing that this "meeting" would most likely lead to a scolding because of her childish behaviour. Honestly, he'd thought she'd grown up a bit from her experiences in India. Hermione merely sent him back a scathing squint of her eyes that almost knocked him over with its intensity. Well, that told him where to put his assumptions.

Dumbledore gently closed the door behind himself and took his time in turning around, letting his eyes drift to the object of his annoyance. "If you'll excuse my asking, Miss Granger, why is it that you chose to rudely interrupt an important meeting with your loud clamouring and childish glaring?"

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore," she replied, slightly mocking, " I'm just the least bit put off that we have a known Death Eater in our midst, plain sight mind you, that happened to attempt my life recently with the help of his _father_," she spat the last word, and was not in the least intimidated by Dumbledore nor did she feel reprimanded at all.

"As I see it, it is you young Draco should be afraid of. After all, you did damage to his person. I know his reasons for being here, and may I remind you of how low in the ranks of The Order you are? Yourself and Harry, of course. You both may play important parts in the war to come, but I cannot emphasize enough to you that neither of you have any pull in The Order's decision making. Like the rest of us have, you will climb the ranks with hard work and accomplishments. Do not presume to question my actions." He ended there, clearly ruffled by her aloofness.

"Why thank you Headmaster, for reminding me exactly where my place is."

Hermione turned heel and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving a startled Harry and regretful Dumbledore in her angry wake.

It was high time she found a spare room and settled in, she decided, and took the staircase at the end of the creaky, dust ridden hallway to the upper level of Grimmauld Place. All of the curtains were drawn, which didn't really matter, it was around midnight at earliest.

Hermione let out a startled cry as a firm hand grasped her upper arm roughly. Wasting no time she swung her fist at the offending person, completely forgetting for a moment that no one who truly wished her harm could enter the unplottable building.

Her fist met air and she was shoved against the wall, a hard body pressing against hers. The attacker, which she could now determine was male, brought his free hand up to tightly clasp around her neck.

"Listen here, mudblood," the smooth voice whispered into her ear, "If you're going to make this difficult for me, I have many creative ways to dispose of you."

Instantly at hearing his voice, she knew who it was. Hermione struggled against Malfoy but he held her tightly in his clutches. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and rose to meet his. Fire clashed violently against ice, neither one of them willing to back down. She was at a disadvantage and still would never concede to his will.

"Finally, he released her neck, tenderly stroking the side of her face in a sarcastic manner, "Pity your blood is worth less than the cheap wood under my feet, my dear, you are quite the fighter."

Malfoys mouth twisted, as if tasting something foul. He left his hand at her cheek, removing the other one from her upper arm and swiftly punched her in the stomach, "Let this be a warning."

He left her there, crouching in pain in the middle of a dark hallway and walked down the stairs and out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A smirk touched his unreadable face, the only sign he was satisfied with the encounter. She would never say a word about it, of course. Wouldn't want to appear weak to her superiors. Not if she wanted to someday have the power of The Order that he thought she did. He knew her type, she was nothing more than an annoyance.

It was becoming more apparent to Hermione that he would do nothing to make her willing to allow him into her good graces, not that she really minded. After the pain had subsided a touch, she stood and leaned against the rotting wall. She felt murderous, what sort of man punched an undefended woman for no apparent reason?

Hermione wasn't the type of girl to let him get away with it. Although for now, she had other things on her mind. For example, finally finding her room.

Annoyed at the distraction of Malfoy more than anything, she continued down the hallway, randomly opening doors as she came across them to judge their occupancy. After the first four she finally came to an empty room that had only the bare minimum of furnishings. Hermione quickly threw her heavy luggage on the bed, cursing herself for not just shrinking it in the first place.

A knock sounded on her slightly ajar door and she called for whoever it was to announce themselves or shove off.

"It's Harry," his timid voice posed it almost as a question.

"Yes, yes, come in," she muttered only just loud enough for him to hear.

He sat down on her bed without asking for an invitation to do so and stared at Hermione, looking as if he had no idea what he wanted to say next.

"'Mione, you really need to try to get along with Draco," he told her, and before she could interrupt he pushed out, "No i'm not saying I like him or the fact that he's here but what Dumbledore said was very true. He's gleaned more information from the other side than Snape has by a long shot."

"That changes nothing of how I feel or how i'm going to treat him, i'm sorry Harry. Moving on.. how are you, really?" she trailed off, her voice and face instantly softening after the question.

"To be honest-" he cut off, unsure of what to say, "not well." His voice shook at these last words.

Hermione sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his wild ebony hair as she admitted, "I feel so lost without Ron."

"We can't think about that. I know its harsh but the war is descending on us fast and we can't afford to mourn our casualties, no matter how close to home they hit. Our grieving has to wait until the war is over." Harry was pained to say any of these things, especially after seeing the first sign of a soft side out of Hermione since the airport.

Sorry this is short, I promise a chapter three times as long next.


	6. More Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I own not, these characters.

I finally drew an outline for this fanfiction.. wasn't too sure where I was headed with it until I did so. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Thanks to those who are still reading this even though i've been a slacker. By the by, i'm making some of these spells up, in this and futur chapters, using my Latin dictionary so don't be too frustrated if they don't sound familiar.

**Chapter 6**  
_More Secrets_

Hermione woke more refreshed than she had since the start of her summer in India, it felt very nice. She was reluctant to get up and instead stretched, curling her toes and yawning loudly. Unfortunately she knew she could not slack. There were plans she had thought over as she was falling asleep the night before that she had wanted to run by Harry.

Her feet touched the cold wooden floor and withdrew a bit before she sighed and put them back down. Peeking through the curtains of her one, small window, she guess that it was maybe a little after dawn. Harry could stand to be woken up now.

Tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door behind her gently, she slowly made her way to what she thought was Harry's room. It had been when they were last at Grimmauld Place, at least. Harry.. and Ron's room.

She rapped on the wooden door in quick, loud sucession. The blue paint was badly chipped on it and she found that as she knocked, the door creaked open slowly. Taking that as a sign to just walk in without waiting for permission, she did just that. Harry was sprawled out on the twin sized bed with his parts dangling this and that way over the edges. It was quite adorable and the most relaxed she'd seen him in ages. His glasses were hanging from his hand and his mouth was wide open, closing every few seconds as if he was eating something.

She giggled quietly, quite amused at the scene before her and Harry jumped up, startled by the sound and drew his wand out from under the pillow, pointing it straight at her while squinting his eyes, "Whoissit," he slurred, half asleep.

"Oh do calm down Harry, it's just me."

He instantly relaxed, "For Merlin's sake, 'mione, learn how to bleeding knock!"

"I did but your door opened when I had so I just walked right in, some savior of the wizarding world you are," she replied, ruffled.

Harry grumbled something under his breath that didn't sound very nice, and put his square spectacles on his face after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What do you need from me at this unmerliny hour? It must not even be dawn yet."

"It is in fact, just a bit after dawn if you'll peer out your curtains, really Harry, be more observant."

"I don't know if I like this attitude you've developed, I'd almost rather you were still bossy old Hermione," he told her with a glare.

"I still am bossy, mind you, now get out of bed and get dressed, I have an idea I think you'll like. Don't forget your wand." she said and then added, "i'll fix you something to eat, meet me in the kitchen."

Not really much of a cook, she simply cast a spell when she entered the kitchen and an appetizing meal appeared on the table before her. Hermione sat down in the least creaky looking chair and began to eat out of her plate, adding "continue to fix up Grimmauld Place in Mrs. Weasleys place," to her long list of things to accomplish.

Harry blearily stumbled into the kitchen, appearing not quite awake and took the seat next to Hermione.

"What's got you so excited this early in the morning?" Harry spit out while chewing his food.

"You'll just have to wait, I don't trust speaking of it here," Hermione whispered the latter part, her eyes daring around the kitchen, "The Order feels off to me for some reason, I just don't trust this place like I used to."

Harrys eyes immediately shot down to his plate, unobserved by Hermione. A look of pure guilt twisted his face and he cast a quick vanishing charm on the rest of his food, appetite suddenly gone.

"I'm ready when you are," he told her quietly.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed and quickly grabbed his arm, apparating the both of them out of Grimmauld Place and in front of a large sign that read, "Welcome to Surrey"

Pocketing her vinewood wand, she turned to Harry and signaled for him to follow her.

"Isn't this your hometown?" he asked her slowly, "What are we doing here."

"Wow Harry, it's almost like you don't listen at all or something! Wait until we get there." she snapped and continued walking down the lightly lit street.

After walking for what seemed like forever Hermione turned left into a small development filled with rather larger, private looking houses. Fences and bushes surrounded everyone, most had security devices and gates guarding their entrances. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable, never realising that Hermione came from a well off family. He was adjusted to his friends being just as poor as he was.

Hermione raised her wand and whispered a spell under her breath as she stood between two mansion sized houses. After a minute or two the space between the homes grew wider and distorted. Harry looked around himself frantically, sure that muggles would see this and they'd be screwed by the ministry.

"Honestly Harry, can you calm down for three seconds? I've already casted muggle repellant charms on this. No one knows about this other than myself, and my secret keeper. Now you. I trust you'll keep your mouth closed about it." Hermione ranted.

When the space was finished distorting, an exquisitely designed two-story home stood before him, the entrance long and winding within the tall black picket fence. Hermione stepped forward and punched in a code to the heavy, metal security box that stood before the driveway. The box beeped twice and Harry heard a quiet click as Hermione stepped back. The Gate swung open and Hermione pulled him inside quickly before the gate shut hard behind them.

"Welcome to the Granger residence," she announced proudly.

Harrys eyes widened as he took in the appearance of it. While the house was only a two-story, opposed to the large four-story houses they came across, it made up for it in width and style. The entrance to the home had large deep brown double doors with black metal rungs that served as handles and a Spanish styled engraving around them. The house was very much like a larger chateau one might find if they visited Spain. Vines crept up the sides of the white stucco walls, carefully clipped around the door and massive glass windows which were rounded much in the same style as the doors.

Not knowing what to expect when Hermione led him into the home, he was quite suprised to find absolutely nothing in the home. Not even rooms, it was quite leveled out. No furniture, just a polished wooden floor, the same make of the door. Mats littered the absolutley massive floor and aside from the winding staircase in the middle of the house, there was nothing else.

He shot a questioning look at Hermione, who was seated on a mat very close to the door, she patted for him to sit down.

"There are rooms upstairs, the same as my parents left it in fact, but I cleared this out myself and prepared it for us." she paused a second, letting him draw his own conclusions.

"I've moved my parents to a different location, which is also under the Fidelus and don't ask, I won't tell you. Upon my visit to India I picked up quite a magnitude of books on the Dark Arts."

Harry interrupted her, "Hermione! The Dark Arts? What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Don't you think we should know these things? It's not like the objective of this war is to keep all the Death Eaters and live happily ever after. It's kill or be killed Harry, I'd personally rather kill."

A bit startled by the good point she made, he asked, "So what is all this for?"

"Dumbledore would not approve of what I plan on learning, with you if you agree that it's a good idea of course, and how we would be choosing to fight."

"I see," was all he replied and sat next to her in quiet contemplation, he sighed after a few minutes. "More training, brilliant."

"Yes Harry, but interesting training. You've never been intrigued by the Dark Arts? Haven't you wanted to strike back at the Death Eaters as heavily as they've struck at you?"

He conceded to this and nodded, becoming concerned with her antics, this wasn't the Hermione he knew and loved. She really had changed in a lot more ways than he had originally thought. The thought saddened him but maybe it was a necessary evil.

"Good," was all she said to his nod and she waved her wand and a rather wide bookcase stood behind them. Hermione stood and turned to it, searching along the shelves for a specific book, with a satisfied grunt she pulled the large hardcover book out and sat back down next to Harry.

"I think you should read this, I know its rather light reading but it should explain the principles of what we're going to be learning. I've already read it cover to cover a couple of times. Quite a good read." She informed him.

Light? He snorted and took the book from her, reading the title. It looked a bit worn _Dark Arts: A beginners guide_. At least he'd have some reference, he was actually excited to read it and shivered. He was going to become another Hermione.

"We don't have much time today before people will start worrying. Now that you know where this is we can start apparating here instead of walking, wastes a lot of time." she informed him and continued, "I want to teach you a spell i've been developing, well that I developed actually. Its called _Pyramisidis Scutum_."

She looked pretty full of herself over it to Harry but he figured she deserved it. It was impressive to develop a spell, let alone develop one at her age. "I just want to show it to you really quickly before I have you try if yourself, I wont do it wandlessly I suppose," she pulled her wand out of her pocket.

Hermione waved her wand in an intricate fluid motion and whispered, "_Pyramisidis Scutum_," and for a brief second he could see a thin lining in a pyramid like lining over her body going down to the ground.

"Now," she started cockily, "cast a spell on me, meant to harm."

A bit skeptical he did as she asked and casted "_Furnuncular_."

The spell shot out at her and bounced away and Harry was thrown to the ground, pain shooting through his nerves. It was all he could do not to scream. The pain subsided after a while and when he finally opened his eyes Hermione was standing over him, a satisfied look twisting her features.

"So what do you think?" she asked curiously.

"Hermione it's.. fantastic. However did you come up with the idea? I wish you would have gave me a little warning though, thats a nasty spell." he admired her skill and asked, "Does it work against all spells?"

"Well it really depends on the strength of the caster, stronger wizards can guard against stronger spells. I haven't used it much, so I don't know how it will react with unforgivables.. I'm a bit unwilling to experiment with them but I suppose it has to be done eventually." she concluded.

"I can't wait to show.." Harry trialed off and gazed into the distance, realising his sad mistake. Hermione winced soon after, knowing who he meant.

"No one can know about what I develop, what you learn when you're here. This is our secret weapon, secret from everyone. A plan if.. well just in case basically. Who knows what will happen in the future. Whatever it is, I know it's dark."

"Moving on, the spell is basically a reflective shield, only it doesn't reflect the spell. It _deflects_ the spell away from you and the caster of the offensive spell is knocked on their bum and wracked with immense pain, as you may have notice," Hermione snickered.

"I guess it's time for us to be shoving off then, if that's all you had to show me." Harry sneered, a little offended at her obvious amusement at his 'lesson'. With that, they apparated back to the outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hope you guys are still enjoying this! Reviews are more than welcome, and in fact, are encouraging! Just saying.

_Pyramisidis Scutum_: Pyramid shield.


	7. Skills

**Disclaimer**: Ditto from previous chapters.

Thanks to **shell**, **ONIX-21**, Darkness-Lightness, & Amane-Misa16. All the feedback is very much appreciated! Glad you guys are enjoying the story.

-

**Chapter 7**

_Skills_

Harry fidgeted nervously outside of the Three Broomsticks and asked Hermione again, "Who do you think you'll be dueling?"

Ever since the last Order meeting both Gryffindors had been caught between excitement and apprehension at what was discussed. Dumbledore had announced that the newest recruits were going to be pitted against some of the more experienced Order members. It was more for fun than anything else, and an exercise to get the new and old members more comfortable with each other, but Hermione suspected that Dumbledore wanted to gauge the talent or lacktherof that would be displayed.

What Dumbledore also had not revealed, was who they would be pitted against. He claimed it was so members wouldn't be able to research each others weakness's before the duel. After all, you can't research a Death Eaters weakness before you go off and fight one.

The duels were to take place later in the evening and to pass the time Hermione had decided to take Harry and go shopping for their training grounds.

Instead of answering Harrys question she merely sighed in annoyance and posed a different question, "Do you mind if we stop at Flourish and Blotts first? I haven't scoped out their collection of books.. if there is anything of use."

"Of course I don't mind," Harry said to Hermiones already turned back and start off after her. Merlin was she an eager one.

Flourish and Blotts didn't turn out to have much use. A few healing books Hermione did not have but all of the other tomes were all duplicates of what she had previously purchased in India.

"What else could we possibly need for the room?" Harry asked, exasperated, "And what is it called anyhow? It's a bit awkward just calling it 'training ground'."

Hermione halted in front of Harry so abruptly that he nearly crashed into her, but merely sidestepped her instead.

"Interesting topic of conversation, Potter. What ever were you discussing?" Malfoys snobbish voice asked, coming from Hermiones left side.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry sneered.

Instead of listening, Malfoy made himself comfortable. He leaned against the brick wall of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, "Would I get the answer if I asked Dumbledore?"

In a flourish of robes Harry launched himself at the pale haired annoyance, his wand drawn up under Malfoys chin, "You are trying my patience and best be moving along quickly. Need I remind you of my immense amount of skill in wand work over you?"

Malfoys gray eyes flickered momentarily with fear and he shoved Harry back roughly, shooting a hateful glare at Hermione before he apparated away.

"I thought not," Harry smirked, turning away from the empty space that was once what Malfoy occupied.

"Merlin he's bloody annoying!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hopefully that prevents him from posing any awkward questions to Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together in concentration, "I'll think of an explanation, should it come to that. For now I think it's best we separated for the time being. I have other errands to run."

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms for a quick hug, you never knew when you'd get your last one these days, "Take care, i'll meet up with you later."

Instead of apparating away, Hermione turned and walked a ways down Diagon Alley. Her thoughts were a mess. So much to do and not nearly enough time, so much to learn, research, and put into practice. She simply did not have enough time for it all and wished desperately for a time turner to magically fall into her hands.

Unfortunately she knew that was not going to happen and immediately halted her pity party, apparating down the road aways from her training grounds. House, specifically.

Hermione spent the rest of her afternoon pouring over Dark Arts books testing out spells and committing them to memory. Constant Vigilance. Moody would be so proud of her.

It felt like a second in time had passed from when she came to when she stepped out of the house into the cool night air.

When she stepped into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the first thing she heard was Malfoy's voice whining, "It seems like all we do is fight now. Everyday, I can't get one by without getting into one scrap or another."

"Get used to it," Hermione told him as she breezed by on her way to the meeting room, she felt ready and excited for the dueling that was to come. Adrenalin was already pumping through her veins. The anticipation would probably asphyxiate her and she chuckled at the thought, imagining herself choking on her own breath in excitement.

She took her seat at the long table and waited patiently for the rest of the Order to wander in. Getting right to business, Dumbledore called out, "Potter, you will be dueling against myself and Professor Snape.

Loud murmering erupted out of the rest of the Order, mostly the new recruits wondering if they would have to also have a go at two fully trained members at once. Most hoped not, Hermione on the other hand was practically salivating at the opportunity.

Dumbledore reached his weathered, wrinkled hand into a pocket of his midnight robe and withdrew a battered Reebok sneaker, throwing it on the table soon after, "This," he started, "Is a port-key. If everyone could kindly place a body part on it, any will do, we can be on our merry ways and begin this nights festivities."

Once the last member touched the old sneaker, a familiar tug pulled in Hermione's stomach and she found herself falling roughly on her back, landing on soft grass. The wind knocked out of her, it took her a moment to regain her breath. Looking around, she noticed that it wasn't just her landing in an undignified manner. Bleeding port-keys.

The Order had been keyed into a large field, nothing could be seen for miles other than grass and hills. What she could see of them anyhow, it was pitch dark.

"Lumos," Dumbledore casted, lighting up a significant breadth.

"If a few of you could cast a Lumos for us, we will begin," Dumbledore announced.

Hermione was one of the many who instantly casted the spell and Dumbledore nodded, satisfied. "Assume your stances, Moody, Harry. The duel ends if you fall, or if you're rendered incapable of casting spells."

Harry moved across from the two elder wizards and raised his wand hand above his head, wand pointing towards the offenders and extended his other arm infront of himself, extending his fingers and flexing them.

"Begin," Dumbledore barked.

For a split second Harry wondered whether or not he should expose that he could do wandless magic to the rest of the ground and made a decision not to and surprised everyone by casting his wand to the side carelessly and casting a silent _protego_ before shooting off a _conjuctitis_, blinding Moody instantly, thus knocking him out of the duel.

Despite his injured eyes, Moody walked away from the duel with a smile on his face. Proud that all of the hard work Dumbledore and himself had put into the young man was shining through.

While Harry watched Moody walk off Dumbledore took the opportunity to cast two Stupify's in rapid succession. The first which was absorbed by Harry's shield, and the second barely got through and stunned Harry, thus ending the duel.

Harry silently cursed himself at his idiocy and Hermione was just a bit disappointed that it didn't last longer. She was interested in seeing any display of power out of Harry or Dumbledore.

The rest of the dueling went by in a blurr of the elder members crushing the younger until it came time for Hermione's duel.

"Hermione and Severus." he announced.

The two quickly got into their stances and immediately after Dumbledore shouted for them to begin, both witch and wizard blasted spells at each other. It became hard for onlookers to tell who was shooting what, it was clear that if both weren't skilled, they were at least extremely fast and had a depth of knowledge on spells the viewers surely did not.

They ducked, dodged, and shot until one of them became tired and clumsy. Much to Hermiones dismay it was her who fell to a_Locomotor__Mortis_ followed quickly by a _Flipendo_, which knocked her back into the ground.

All in all she thought it was a good exorcise although it lacked the fear and seriousness of what a real duel would have. After she got off the ground she wandered over to Harry, chatting with him and observing the rest of the dueling. Some members in their boredom had begun mock duels of their own to pass the time until Dumbledore would call all of the dueling to a halt.

Another hour went by and finally Dumbledore proclaimed they were all free to go.

-

Comments and Criticism are strongly encouraged! :)


End file.
